


Nightmare - Gaius x Reader

by FlintGust



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, fea - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FE:a13, Fire Emblem Awakening - Freeform, Gen, I tried to make it genderless, Oneshot, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintGust/pseuds/FlintGust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a nightmare and look for a solution to ease your stress. Gaius x reader!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare - Gaius x Reader

You shot right up in your bed and begin to gasp for air. This has been the fifth time this week. Another nightmare. You rub your eyes all dreary and disoriented. You feel your body still shaking, hands gripping onto the sheets. "What should I do...?" As you whisper quietly to yourself you get up and slowly padded your way to your room door. You open it slightly and peek through the small crease you've created. Pitch dark. _Damn_ this castle was dark. You close the door and press your back to the door exasperated on what to do. Everyone was sleeping, no one to talk to. You sure as hell didn't want to go back to sleep in your bed tonight. Sully was a heavy sleeper, no point going to her. Tharja was awake for sure but was out of the question from the start. She never really slept but who knew what she would do to _you_ when you slept. She was very touchy when it came to you. Miriel would probably just pound you with questions and the problem would never get solved. Not to mention she was in another tower of the castle. Curse this large castle. What's up with royals going big anyway? Trying to compensate for something or what? You shook your head out of thoughts. Who? Who could you go to at this hour? Then it hit you.

"Gaius!" He was the closest and was probably up anyway. He was a thief, the witching hour is there time to work! You figure it was the best idea and open the door to venture out to his room.

Along the corridors you start to try and feel around for your surroundings. Your little lantern didn't do much but it helped you not feel entirely blind in the dark. You can make shapes out like, old paintings and silvery armour placed up against the wall. The bricks looked worn and there were furnishings that looked like a century old. As you were noticing everything around you, you bumped your shin into a marble table. "Ouch!" You drop your lantern and the light goes out. "Great. For a tactician I'm not so tact." You start to touch the wall and try and use that to navigate your way to Gaius' room. As you moved along you felt the interior change from rough cold stone to smooth soft oak. "Finally, a door." You reach for the handle and open it gently hoping not to wake whoever was inside. "Ugh, I hope this is his room." You took the gamble hoping whoever was inside didn't take you for some creep lurking in the middle of the night. 

As you open the door you notice a figure in their bed. Unsure of who it is you whisper a sharp, "Gaius?" They begin to stir and shift in there bed. The figure eventually turns over, "No milady." They then prop themselves up on there elbow and turn on the lantern next to them on. "Hello, (Y/N). I was hoping to see you before tucking in", he winked. "Eek! Inigo! I'm so sorry! I erm, have the wrong room!" He sits up, blanket falling off of him to reveal his broad chest. Grinning ear to ear, "oh (Y/N) you look ravishing tonight. Short nightgown huh? Did you have something _fun_ in mind?" You look down at yourself. Sure your night attire was a bit revealing but that's because _no_ one was suppose to see it. It had minimal fabric, it was the best thing since you weren't really big on sleeping naked. However, regular pajamas were just a hinder during the night hours. Too hot, buttons would poke at you when you wanted to shift. You couldn't be bothered. You didn't consider the fact that what you were wearing wasn't the best thing when going to see someone at night and a mans room at that.

You shield yourself trying to cover the revealing parts. "No that's not it!" Your face was a bright red and you needed to get out of there fast. "Then what brings yo-" You quickly spit out a, "Sorry Inigo I gotta go!" As you turn to open the door and shut it behind you, you hear a,"wait! (Y/N) was it something I said?!" You slam the door shut and take a deep breath. "Damn that was too close for comfort." You then contemplated whether if that was enough adventure for tonight but without a lantern the path back was looking bleak as you couldn't see anything behind you. A black abyss. You could have went back to Inigo's room and asked him to lend you one. You shuddered and figured might as well press on. 

As you feel around against the wall you start to hear creaky sounds and started thinking back to your nightmare. It was getting the best of you and you couldn't figure why your mind kept going back to this. You started to feel scared. "C'mon (Y/N)! You're strong!" You tried to pull yourself together. You've defeated many foes but they were physical. How do I defeat something I can't touch? Tears start to build up in your eyes as you try to hold them back. To no avail they start to flow freely from your face. You shake your head and pinch your cheeks to try and get you out of your slump. 

As you press on, you finally make your way to another large oak door. "Please be the right room", you say to yourself. As you slowly open the door you peer in, eyes looking around the room to see whose room this could possibly be. The moonlight was shinning into the room which aided your vision. Eventually you see a body sleeping on there stomache, breathing rhythmically. You step in to get a better look and see a head of orange hair. Finally! You whisper, "Gaius?" Nothing. You said it a little louder this time. "Gaius?" Still no reply. For a thief he's a pretty heavy sleeper you think annoyed. Eventually you go up to his bed and whisper closer to his ear but he only moves his head a little in his sleep and snuggles back into his pillow. You gave up and figured you might as well shake him up a tiny bit. You reach for his arm and shake him gently and whisper his name a few more times. He mumbles and his eyes only open up half way. You take quick notice and use this as a chance to splurge out everything you have to say. "I'm sorry but I had a nightmare and Gaius I didn't mean to wake you, I just wanted to talk but-" He sighs loudly and rolls over in the bed with his back facing you. You feel guilty for waking him up but with an open spot you take this as an invitation for you to take your place on the bed. You feel worn out from your previous conundrums and feel like maybe just maybe you can spend the night here instead of talking. You slip in and cover yourself up with the blanket up to your chin and take in the warmth of his bed. You curl on your side with your back facing his. 

As you get settled in, you feel an arm drape over you. Gaius pulls you into him and he rests his head between your head and shoulder. He peppers your neck lightly with kisses and starts to hum. "Calm down you're shaking (Y/N)." He then buries his head back into the crook of your neck. 

You were startled at first with his actions but accept them as they start to soothe you and calm you down. You feel sleep wash over you. You snuggle back into him and try to sleep. As you start to drift to sleep you hear a low tone. "Nice dress Bubbles." You feel yourself flush but try to brush it off as you try and go to sleep. Tonight was a long night, you deserved a good rest. Maybe you should come back tomorrow night...with some more clothes this time.

**Author's Note:**

> \-----
> 
> Yeah so I wrote this on break while I'm at work. I was feeling the fuzzies since I'm somewhat hungover. So yeah, sorry if it sucked ; u ; 
> 
> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
